


Completely and Utterly Smitten

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Had a bright idea about everyone's favorite Slytherin boy! He never got enough love, canonically, so a quick fix-it fic will solve that! :)<3
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Other(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 90





	Completely and Utterly Smitten

How long? How long have you been in Hufflepuff and never in all your years of attending Hogwarts have you not noticed this boy crushing on you? Ambitious, cunning, resourceful, determined, clever and many other traits, Draco truly was the definition of a Slytherin. Who was he to be this taken with you? 

He never took his piercing eyes off of you. Your bright smile, and robes with your house colors, blessing the Slytherin table with their colorfulness. It was so enticing to him. “Draco!” snapped Crabbe, waving his hand in front of Draco and breaking his gaze from you. “Honestly mate, you need to stop with that.” “Stop with what?” replied Draco surprisingly, his voice low and cold. “Don’t play daft, Draco. We all know you like them. I think even they are starting to realize that.” winked Goyle and put another spoonful of soup in his mouth.

Draco though to himself as the realization finally dawned on him. _Wait. Am I really being this blatant about my feelings? I couldn’t have been that obvious. What makes it so different from now?_ he wondered while his eyes stuck on you. At that moment, you turned your gaze away from your friends and made eye contact with Draco. His eyes widened in shock as you were literally seeing him, not through him, but truly seeing him as a person. You waved at him and looked back at your friend with a giddy smile. “Draco...” grumbled Goyle as he glared at his friend for gripping his hand tightly and spilling the soup from the spoon on his robes.

“Sorry.” Draco mumbled quietly as he let go of Goyle’s arm. To be honest Draco was never good with crushes and relationships. Being the son of Death Eaters, and with his father’s recent imprisonment, most people from the other houses made their disdain for him obvious. His house on the other hands, saw him as a brilliant mind with a great talent for Potions and the Dark Arts, and even the few radical ones saw him as a promising Death Eater. Except he didn’t want that in life the only attention he ever got from someone who didn’t hate him was you. He felt his heart rate growing faster and faster, while his cheeks painted his pale skin pink.

“I think I just witnessed Draco melt for someone for the first time.” snickered Crabbe and immediately got an ugly look from him. “Oi!” Goyle yelled, making you slightly jump as he ran closer to you. You couldn’t figure out why this particular Slytherin boy was making his way towards you, but you decided to be polite nonetheless. “Goyle.” you greeted, pulling your books tighter to your chest with a small smile appearing in the corner of your lips.

“Please, no need to get nervous.” he smiled. “Right, so how can I help you Goyle?” “Well as a big fan of the studies, I am even bigger fan of your friend you are partnered with.” he grinned and walked along side you. “So I was thinking if you would be a dear and-”. “Switch up partners for you?” you finished his sentence. It wasn’t hard to figure out where it was leading but you had to admit to yourself you were a bit surprised. Goyle did have a bit of a reputation, rumors circulating around about him and his family, but you saw it as not your place to completely judge him. “Of course. Just know that if you hurt them, I will ruin you.” you smiled in a half serious, half jokingly manner and walked away. “That’s rubbish! You couldn’t hurt a pretty face like this!” He grinned and started walking backwards, further away from you. “Beauty doesn’t last forever! Remember that!” you shouted back and walked into your next class. “You did what?!” whispered Draco to Goyle as they stood at the table.

“Don’t be such a wuss Malfoy! It’s just a potions class, not a wedding. Now as soon as they come in, you are going to put on your best smile and you are going to woo them and ask them out.” he demanded, putting his hands on Draco’s shoulders with an intense look in his eyes. “No I will not! Do you know what you just di-” he spoke angrily but was interrupted by the bell and incoming students filling up the classroom. “Saved by the bell. Make me proud.” grinned Goyle, tapping Draco on the back and walking away from him. “No! Goy-” he whispered in a harsh tone, but was interrupted by you walking closer to him, shutting him up immediately.

You placed your books on the desk and looked up to Draco. Knowing he was Goyle’s partner, you never worried about today. You always saw Draco as a brilliant student yet a bit mysterious and reserved, which always made you a bit curious. “Hello Draco.” you greeted him with a lovely smile gracing your lips. God he was about to melt to hearing his name come from your lips. “Umm...hello.” he mumbled out, trying to sound as normal as he could but you noticed the high pitched tone in his voice.

It was no secret that Draco Malfoy was a bit smitten with you. Your friends kept teasing you about him and you caught him watching you from time to time. However, to be honest, he did seem to catch your attention every single time. He was quite the smart-mouth when he was asked a question or engaged in any kind of banter. Yet you would see a different side of him, such as when you saw him read a book under a linden tree, looking so peaceful. You never listened to the rumors, true or not, you always judged a person after you met them. And Draco, he was quite handsome. His interest in the Dark Arts made some of the girls in his house taken with him, but most girls in your house, and in others, were hesitant to know him better. His deep and dark secret that nobody figured out what it was, just few of his closest friends. His mysteriousness, brilliance and fraternity sure made him a catch, whether he knew it or not. Draco Malfoy. This is sure going to be an interesting class session.

When the two of you were working on your potion, you couldn’t help yourself but to observe his features. His light eyes were focused on the book and reading through the ingredients with an intensity you hadn’t seen before. You noticed your eyes on him so he looked at you from the corner of his eyes and a sly smirk quickly formed as he spoke. “Can’t focus?” You shook your head as you heard him say that, knowing he must have known you stared at him for too long. “Um...well..“, you mumbled, feeling your cheeks heat up and your heart beat faster. “I was just...yeah, you caught me.” you then smiled, knowing you couldn’t get out of this situation. He was surprised to hear you say that. His crush was just staring at him. Were you checking him out too? “Here. Let me show you.” he smiled and moved away from the cauldron. “Show me what?” you asked him while you moved closer to the cauldron with Doxy eggs laying in front of you. 

“I get Goyle with not doing all the work, but it’s definitely not going to be the same with you.” he smiled and stepped behind you. As soon as you felt Draco stand behind you, you felt warmth wash over you. He wasn’t touching you, but his presence made your lungs squeeze and your heart beat faster. Feeling his breath on your neck, you couldn’t help yourself but to get even more distracted than before. “Got it?” he asked and you suddenly realized you hadn’t paid any attention to a word he just said.

“Can you repeat one more time? I’m still a bit confused.” you replied and tried not to look at him. “Yeah, sure.” he smirked as he knew you got distracted once again. Maybe because of him, maybe not, but today you sure weren’t your usual self. “See the color of the potion. It’s still too bright, so to get the exact color we want, which is blue, we’ll have to add the Doxy eggs. Now usually, the right amount is a fist-full, but I believe it will cause more damages, so I usually take half of that.” Draco explained, this time his voice low and attractive as it was coming right behind your ear. “Umm...okay.” you replied taking a fistful of Doxy eggs. Hearing his chuckle behind you, you realized you must have done something wrong. “What?” you smiled.

“You just did the opposite of what I told you.” he chuckled and reached over to your palm. “Here let me.” You let go of the Doxy eggs, slowly letting them fall on his hand until there was half of them left. He put away his portion, getting them back in the bowl as he reached to your hand one more time. He gently took a hold of your hand, lifting it up and leading it towards the cauldron. He didn’t even know his other hand was on your waist, but you noticed and you liked it. Looking over your shoulder you noticed his eyes fixed on the potion and you immediately turned your gaze back to your joined hands. His hands were slightly bigger than yours, his slim fingers gently wrapped around your wrist, while his palms supporting your arms. 

“Now slowly drop them in.” he spoke, almost in a whisper. You immediately let them drop. You let him take all the lead and you dropped your Doxy eggs, slowly one by one, while your potion soon turned into its beautiful bright blue color. Looking over your shoulder one more time, you caught him smiling at the finished potion. It was the first time you saw him smile like that. Like a genuine smile, and not one laced with malice or sarcasm. You turned around, only inches apart from him, and looked up. “Draco?” 

He looked down, finally snapping back from his dream world to the reality of you being close to him by now. He realized he had his hand on your waist, so he quickly removed it and stepped back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to you know...I just kind of forgot while I got lost in the potion. You know I always have a thing for that and how perfect it needs to be. I just kind of forgot-”. “Draco.” you giggled as he continued to ramble on.

“It was just Goyle was ribbing me on how I need to ask you out because I admit, I’ve kind of liked you for a long time. I just don’t know how to say it correctly because I’m not used to -”. “Draco!” you said a bit louder than before, not in harsh tone, but to shut him up. You started to take steps closer to him. “Ask me. I want to hear you say it.” you smiled, looking up to into his eyes, as you brushed away a strand of hair. Initially, he seemed confused by your request. _Ask you?_ He suddenly realized what you meant. He fixed his tie, adjusted his robes, and put away his hair. “Will you go on a date with me?” You offered him a response with a shining smile. “I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe and staying healthy!


End file.
